


Desperation

by Mishka10



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Jaskier Rides Geralt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Verbal Humiliation, i just wanted to write porn ok pls dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka10/pseuds/Mishka10
Summary: Jaskier rides Geralt, and discoveries there's one situation in which the Witcher does enjoy to talk.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	Desperation

“Oh fuck” Jaskier bit out, desperately, trying to keep pace, as he bounced on the Witcher’s cock, palms pressed against the man’s strong chest as he moved, desperately trying not to appear desperate, riding the white wolf. 

Geralt hummed, hands coming to rest on Jaskier’s hips, guiding him,  
“Such a pretty little whore, trying so hard for me, aren’t you?” the older man chuckled, watching Jaskier struggle desperately to maintain his balance. 

Jaskier raked his hands through Geralt’s chest hair, struggling to find purchase and keep himself upright, barely managing to sputter out a response “Gods- fuck”

“That’s all you really are now isn’t it? A whore, a pretty one, but still a whore, my pretty whore, trying so hard, is this your best? Hmm slut? Is this the best you can do?”

“Fu-uuck. Geralt.”

“hmmm, so good for me, my little whore, so needy. Come now, you can do better can’t you? Little whore, you can do better.” 

Jaskier whined, eyes screwed shut, he was trying dammit, he was trying so hard. Fuck what else could he do, to make Geralt happy?

“such a needy, useless little slut. Worthless good for nothing whore, so worthless, useless, worthless and vile.” Geralt punctuated each insult with a thrust up, leaving Jaskier gasping, desperately trying to regain his compositor. 

“Fuck. Gods. Geralt, don’t stop”

The responding slap rang in Jaskier’s ears, the sting of Geralt’s hand burning into his cheek. 

“don’t think to tell me what to do little one.: the Witcher grumbled, threateningly resting his hand against Jaskier;s throat. He pressed down gently, not enough to cut off the bard’s airflow, just to warn, of what he could do if he so chose to. “behave, little one, or you will find yourself in more trouble than you can handle.” 

Jaskier whimpered in response, “sorry, I’m sorry gods. Please”  
“please what?”

“just- gods, fuck! fuck.”

Geralt chuckled, his hand releasing the bards throat and instead reaching up to gently stroke Jaskier face. “you really are a simple whore now aren’t you songbird? So simple and desperate for me.”  
“fuck!” Jaskier shouted in response, sweat dripping down his brow, as he moved, hungrily, desperately, searching for release. 

“is that all you can say now little one?” Geralt asked, his thumb gently rubbing Jaskier’s chin, “Hmm- my little whore? Is fuck all you can say now? Are you really unable to manage anything else? My poet – what happened to your way with words my little songbird, that fuck is all you can manage as a response.” 

“Oh fu- fuck - fuck you,” Jaskier managed to spit out, a surge of anger flowing through him.  
Geralt promptly dropped his hand from Jaskier’s face, both hands swiftly moving to catch the bard under his thighs, easily holding the smaller man aloft, stopping his desperate movements and offering no relief. 

Jaskier gasped at the sudden absence of movement, of fullness, whining needily and pressing down against Geralt’s hold. 

“Oh Fuck,” the bard stuttered out, feeling his legs tremble, shaking from the strain of being held up. “Fuck. Gods, fuck.” 

“hmm. No, we’ve heard that one, try something else little one”.

“...please. Geralt, Gods, please”

“Please what, songbird?”

“Please- Just let me,” Jaskier spat out, desperate, unable to even think of what he even wanted. “Fuck. sorry. Fuck! Geralt, please just let me, fuck.” 

Geralt snorted, not necessarily satisfied, but aware that was the best answer he could expect to get given the bards state, and released him, gently, his hands coming to rest once again at Jaskier’s hips. Jaskier promptly sank back down with a contented groan, wiggling his hips to readjust to the seated position, before he slowly, and purposefully, began to move again. 

“Fuck, Geralt, feels so good. You feel so good.”

“Yes, little one, does it? do I feel good whore? Do I finally fill you like you’ve always wanted?” hmm slut? Is this everything you’ve ever needed, my tiny desperate fuck toy, finally content with what your given?” Geralt grasped Jaskier’s hips tightly, thrusting up to meet Jasker’s downwards motions. Causing Jaskier to gasp again, struggling to catch his breath and deal with the Witcher beneath him. 

“Geralt. God. Geralt.”

“Yes, little one, I know, I know slut, I know what you need, and I intend to continue to give it to you, my needly little fuck toy, my needy little whore.”  
Jaskier gasped, eyes screwed shut, he tipped forward suddenly, the bards sweaty brow coming to rest against Geralt’s firm chest, as he found himself unable to find the energy to keep himself held up any longer.

“Giving up so soon songbird?” Geralt asked, Jaskier feeling more than hearing the Witcher’s chuckle, rumbling through his chest and into the bard’s very bones.  
He manages another passionate “Fuck” in means of response, too focused on clinging to the Witcher to manage anything better. One hand snaked slowly upwards, coming to rest curled in the Witcher’s long blond hair. Jaskier gave it an experimental tug, trying to ground himself enough to catch his breath.

Geralt laughed, gently rubbing Jaskier’s back in response. “Hmm I expected more from you, songbird. But then maybe you really are just useless aren’t you? A useless little whore, good for nothing, making me do all the work around here it seems.”  
Jaskier whined, rolling his hips, unable to find the energy to properly pull himself back up.

Geralt hummed, unimpressed “Gods, you are a useless slut, so needy, barely earning your keep, aren’t you whore?” the Witcher asked, grasping the bard tightly, letting him manoeuvre the younger man as he wanted to chase his own release. “So useless, barely even helping me at all, are you whore? Fucking worthless really.”  
Jaskier moaned pitifully in response, to over stimulated to manage anything else. Geralt grunted, suddenly reaching to grab the bard’s hair, and yank it back, forcing Jaskier to face him. “ The least you can do is look at me while I look at you, little slut.”

“sorry – s” Jaskier’s response is cut off by Geralt’s movements, his apologies melting into desperate moans as he tenses against the older man. In a sudden burst of energy Jaskier pushes himself back up, bouncing desperately, once, twice, three times, until, with a gasp, he collapses forward, completely pliant and comfortable against Geralt’s chest.  
Geralt thrusts up into him, equally desperate, bouncing the bard against his body, until he too quickly comes to find his release, and with a contented sigh settles back, hands resting against the small of the bard’s – his bard’s, back, finally letting the comfortable silence fall over them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some porn, i take zero responsibility for anything here. if people enjoy it i have ideas for more, otherwise I'll disappear and we can all pretend this never happened.


End file.
